The present invention relates to a front, or cap, for a fireplace.
Fireplace fronts, or caps, have heretofore been known. One such device is produced by Mt. Vernon Fireplaces, Inc., and has a flat plate for covering a fireplace opening to which a pair of hinged doors are mounted. Glass panels are included in the doors to enable the user to view the fire within the fireplace after the device is installed.
However, known fireplace caps have lacked various desirable features and advantages resulting in a need for an improved cap.